


How About Four Friends & A Niece ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Beaches, Break Up, Confessions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sadness, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is stricken with sadness that Catherine has left, Will he survive it?, Will his ohana help him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About Four Friends & A Niece ?:

*Summary: Steve is stricken with sadness that Catherine has left, Will he survive it?, Will his ohana help him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was sitting along on his private beach in front of his house, He thought about what just happened, & Catherine leaving him for good. He thought about the ring that is burning a hole in his pocket, & he was suddenly feeling pissed off, & like a fool, for buying it, & making such a rash decision.

 

 **"I can't believe that she lied to me, Pretending that she was happy being back, I mean if she wasn't, she should've told me, I would understand, I would hate it, But I would understand"** , he thought to himself, as a few tears escaped from his eyes, & he quickly wiped them away, cause he didn't want anyone to see him cry, & see him as weak. He composed himself, & looked out at the beautiful scenery in front of them.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Captain Lou Grover all came to the McGarrett Household, & found Steve outside, looking like he lost his love ones. They all agreed that Danny should go to him first, & feel him out, before they bombarded him, & ask so many questions, But they decided to wait til later to ask their questions.

 

"Could you use a friend ?", Danny said with a soothing smile, as he puts a comforting hand on one of Steve's biceps, "It wouldn't hurt", Steve said with a shrug, & with a silent signal to the others, They all slowly came over to them, & they smiled at Steve, "How about 4 friends & a niece ?", Chin asked with a grin, & Lou added, "We are here for you, Steve", Kono said, as she kissed his cheek, "Never forget that", Grace kissed his other one, & said, "We love you, Uncle Steve", Steve was grateful for the ohana, that he has.

 

"Come on, Let's go, Dinner at the **_Hilton_** , My treat tonight", The Former Seal said with a smile, as they gathered for a group hug, & they embraced each other, as they left the spot, as the sun is setting behind them, & headed out for a night of family fun, & laughter, It is exactly what's needed, Steve knew that if he has his ohana around, He would get over his slump, & feel better, & be back to his old self in no time at all.

 

The End.


End file.
